


Start of Our Family

by fangirl_for_life2017



Series: Mr & Mrs Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Life, Reader and Sam are married, Reader is having a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Reader welcome their first bundle of joy into the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Our Family

You were ordered by your doctor to be on strict bed rest. You were due any day now, and he wanted you off of your feet except for when you had to use the bathroom. 

 

You were stubborn, but Sam made sure you were in bed almost 24/7. Although he still had to work, he assigned Dean to be your warden. But Dean wasn't as strict as Sam. 

 

Dean allowed you to sit in the living room, but your feet would be propped up. 

 

You yawned, rubbing your eyes. You felt a little punch in your side, causing you to jump.

 

“Y/N? You okay?” Dean quickly asks, swiftly walking to the other side of the room to sit next to you. 

 

“Yeah. Feel.” You grin, taking his hand and pressing it against your swollen belly. Dean quickly pulled his hand away, startled by the kick, and looked up at you with wide eyes. “That's the baby.” You smile. 

 

“The baby.” Dean’s lips curl into a smile, and he places his hand back on your belly. “God dammit, there’s nothing more beautiful than this.” He sniffled slightly, trying to hold back his lovey side.

 

You jump again, groaning slightly. Dean’s eyes met yours, and his were full of concern. 

 

“Y/N? Are you okay?” He asks, and you nod. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You whimper, biting your lip. 

 

“Was that a contraction?” 

 

“I think so. But the doctor said if I can talk through it- AHHH!” You hiss, clenching your jaw tighter.  

 

“Y/N, I think I should call Sam.” Dean says, and you grab his arm. 

 

“No!” You yell, and shake your head. “D-Don’t worry him. I’m fine. Can you get me a glass of water?” 

 

Dean nodded and went to the kitchen. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a text to his brother. 

 

**D: Come home. NOW. Y/N is having contractions and refuses to go to the hospital**

**S: Omw**

 

Dean brought you a glass of water a minute later, and you whimpered. Dean decided to keep his mouth shut since Sam was on his way home. 

 

Sam’s car sped into the driveway, and he quickly ran to the house. Running in, he quickly made his way to you. 

 

“Sam?” Your eyes widen. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Sam panted, hands on his hips and he ran a hand through his hair. “I heard you were having contractions.” 

 

“Y-Yeah.” You smiled nervously. 

 

“And about how far apart are they?” Sam said nervously. 

 

“Six minutes.” Dean said, and Sam’s eyes widened. 

 

“Y/N, babe. We need to get you to the hospital.” Sam says, holding out his hands to help you up. 

 

“No, Sam. I’m fine. Not yet.” You protest, pushing his hands away. 

 

“Come on, Y/N. Sam’s right.” Dean and Sam both reach for you, but you protest again.

 

“NO!” You yell, panting, and both brothers pull away with shocked expressions. “I can’t do this,” you finally break, tears streaming down your cheeks, “I’m not ready. I’m scared.” You whimpered. 

 

“Oh, Y/N.” Sam sinks to his knees in front of you, taking your hand in his to calm you down. “Y/N, you can do this. You’re the strongest person I know.” He smiles, kissing your knuckles. “We’re going to have a baby,” Sam laughs, “this is the start of our family.” 

 

You sniffle, and quickly nod. Sam quickly gives you a smooch before grabbing your slippers as Dean helps you stand up. 

 

\--------------------

 

Mary Winchester sat in the waiting room, her hand clutching her husband’s. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head lovingly. 

 

Sam walked in, sighing, clearly exhausted. You had been in labor for almost 16 hours. Mary stood up, followed by John and Dean. She walked up to her son and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

 

“How’s Y/N? The baby?” She asks, worry in her eyes. 

 

“She’s fine. She sent me out to get a bottle of water because she’s scared the tap water isn’t clean…” Sam says, confused, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Mr. Winchester?” Your nurse, Claire, calls out and Sam turns around. “You ready, dad? Y/N is ready to push.” She says with a grin. 

 

“Go, Sam.” Mary smiles and kisses her son’s cheek. 

 

Sam turned and ran down the hall, and his parents and brother returned to sit down. 

 

You laid in your hospital bed, sweat collecting on your forehead and Sam wipes it off with a small towel.

 

“Alright, Mrs. Winchester. Let’s welcome your baby into the world.” Your doctor smiles before pulling on his face mask. 

 

After what seemed like a millennium of bone shattering pain, you felt like you were going to die but the pain suddenly dulled, and small cries filled the room. 

 

“Y/N-” Sam choked on a sob, “Y/N, she’s so beautiful.” Sam finally let out a happy sob, grinning from ear to ear and kissing the top of your head. 

 

\--------------------

 

Sam burst into the waiting room, his constant smile making his cheeks sore, but he didn’t care. He was the husband of a beautiful wife, and now, the father of a beautiful baby girl. His mother, father and brother all stood up. 

 

“It’s a girl!” Sam laughed. “Her name is Abigail Marie Winchester. Seven pounds and eight ounces, full head of hair, mother and daughter are resting comfortably.” He giggled like a child. 

 

“Oh, Sammy.” Mary whispered as she hugged him. 

 

“Congrats, Sam.” John chuckled, slapping a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

 

“When can we see the little baby bean?” Dean grins. 

 

“Y/N and Abigail are both resting right now. But I’ll let you know as soon as possible.” Sam says, before rushing back towards your room. 

 

Sam walked in and found you holding the sleeping baby, your eyes concentrated solely on the baby. The baby gurgled and squirmed, and you smiled. 

 

“She’s so beautiful.” You whisper, and Sam sits next to the bed. 

 

“You keep saying that.” Sam chuckles. 

 

“But it’s true.” You smile up at your husband. 

 

Sam slowly leans in and presses his lips against yours. Abigail continued squirming and soon began crying. You pull away and gently rock the baby before you unbutton your gown to free your swollen breast. Sam helped pull the fabric away, and you helped Abigail latch to your nipple so she could feed. You groan softly as Abigail fed. 

 

“Y/N. You are so strong. I honestly can say that I don’t think I could’ve done what you did.” Sam said, nuzzling your cheek lovingly. “I love you so much,” he whispers, “and I love you too, Abby.” He smiles. 

 

\--------------------

 

You snuggled up with your husband in bed, relieved to finally be home. You yawned, and your eyes closed. Both you and Sam slept soundly in bed, the baby monitor picking up Abby’s soft grunts. 

 

After only a few hours of peaceful sleep, Abigail began wailing unhappily. You groan, beginning to get yourself up, but Sam stops you. 

 

“Daddy’s got this.” Sam smiles, quickly getting up. 

 

“Hey, cutie. What’s the matter?” You hear Sam’s baby voice through the monitor. “Oh, someone has a stinky diaper.” Sam gags, and you giggle. 

 

You hear some rustling, and Sam continues to talk to Abigail, as if she understands. He tells her about how much you and him love her, and how he will always protect her. Abby coos softly, and you smile to yourself. 

 

“You and I are so lucky, Abby.” You hear Sam say, and you hear the rocking chair gently rocking. “You have the best mom, and I have the best wife. She’s smart, and beautiful, and funny-” Sam pauses, “and I don’t know what I’d do without her. She gave me you. She gave me the happiest life I ever could’ve imagined.” 

 

Sam returned to the bedroom, and you pretended to just be waking up. He crawled into bed and kissed you lovingly. 

“I love you so much, Sam.” You whisper, feeling the tears swell. 

  
“I love you too, Y/N.” Sam chuckles. 


End file.
